Un día para él
by Hagoromoo
Summary: Peter sabía que no recordarían que día del año era. También deducía que ellos no le harían el menor caso. Por eso, ese día resultó uno de los más especiales en su corta vida.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

Un día en la vida de los merodeadores.

* * *

Peter se había levantado por la voz de su amigo, Black. El cual se encontraba cantando en el baño, mientras se arreglaba para su salida a Hogsmeade. Se estiró los brazos antes de salir de su cama. Su otro compañero de travesuras, quién se encontraba en la cama seguida a la suya, estaba todavía dormido. Sonrió un poco con la posición de este, todavía no sabía como James podía moverse en la cama para quedar en una postura completamente diferente en la que lo había visto la noche anterior. Tenía varias teorías y junto con los otros dos le había hecho unas bromas que llevaban las palabras Lily, escapada y cansado. Bostezó un poco cuando al fin toco el frio piso de la recamara. Sus otros compañeros de dormitorio habían salido ya, incluyendo al enfermizo "Lunático".

Se acercó a su mesita de noche para tomar un pequeño calendario mágico que había guardado en la gaveta. Examinando para confirmar que ese día era especial para él. Aunque nunca lo había mencionado, siempre esperaba su cumpleaños. Lo más posible es que sus amigos como cualquier otro año lo habían olvidado, pero al final del día, cuando cenaban en el gran comedor, siempre aparecía la tarta que daba el aviso a sus compañeros que día del año era. Lo colocó de nuevo en su lugar al notar como Cornamenta se levantaba.

—Buenos días. —exclamó Pettigrew cuando James dirigió la mirada hacía él. El joven se estiro, colocó los lentes en su lugar y respondió por fin a su amigo.

—Estas en muy buenos ánimos hoy, Colagusano. Acaso se te declararon o… —Potter no pudo terminar al ser interrumpido por un Sirius recién salido del baño.

— ¡¿Pero que hacen ustedes dos todavía en pijamas! Siempre están atrás como los huevos del perro. —dijo Sirius con la energía que lo caracterizaba. —Hoy es un gran día para cazar, sí me entienden, ¿no? —

— Olvídalo Peter, ya sé a quién se le declararon, ¿por quinta vez este año? —terminó interrogando Cornamenta al gran Sirius Black. El cual sólo sonrió.

— Estas equivocado, mi gran amigo, ayer fue la decima este año. —respondió Sirius, aunque, a lo mucho, sólo se le han declarado dos veces.

— Pero eso no es lo importante, lo que tienen que hacer ahora ustedes dos es arreglarse. — al terminar de hablar se dirigió hacia la entrada de la habitación dando una señal de que iba a buscar a Remus.

—Ve tu primero al baño, Peter, yo tengo que buscar algunas cosas. —James sonrió al decir esto, como si tuviera algo entre manos. Aunque Peter no le dio gran importancia seguramente se trataba de otra broma a Severus Snape.

Colagusano se adentro al baño para acicalarse. Mirándose al espejo trato de abrir lo más posible sus pequeños ojos, inhalando para entrar en un estado de relajamiento. Se lavó los dientes y la cara. Su pálido rostro ya limpio mostro una pequeña sonrisa. No era apuesto, ni era inteligente o tenía una característica única. Muchas personas se preguntaban el hecho de porque estaba en Gryffindor cuando era tan cobarde. Aunque por ser cobarde era que estaba con los merodeadores. Sus compañeros lo hacían sentir más protegido y en alguno que otro momento con un poco de valentía. Siempre los había admirado, aunque el pequeño chico sabía que nunca iba a ser como ellos.

Terminando de peinarse un poco, el joven se acerco a la entrada del baño decidido a tener un gran día. Abrió la puerta con vagancia cerrando los ojos y bostezando de hambre. Cuando sintió el gran peso que ejercían sobre él.

— ¡Felicidades! —fue lo primero que oyó al salir del baño. Sirius se había tirado encima de él abrazándole con fuerza, pegándole palmadas en la espalda. James a su izquierda había sonado unos pitos que decían feliz cumpleaños. Y Remus se encontraba al lado de este con una gran tarta de cumpleaños.

—Pero… Pero ustedes nunca se acuerdan. —fue lo único que pudo articular el chico cuando Sirius se separó de él. Los otros sólo sonrieron, ya se esperaban esa reacción de su compañero.

—Lo sabemos, pero al ver tu cara el año pasado decidimos recompensarte. Después de todo somos amigos. —dijo Lunático sonriendo, haciendo acentuar sus ojeras.

—Además es una buena razón para comer tarta y cerveza de mantequilla. —sonrió James sacando unos envases.

— ¿Qué dices Colagusano? Por este día, trataremos de seguir tus pasos. — interrogó Canuto arreglándose el chaleco que llevaba. Peter sólo estuvo unos segundos en silencio, su corazón iba más rápido de lo normal y sus pequeños ojos parecían querer derramar lagrimas. Por fin decidido, se acerco al armario a tomar su abrigo. Se giró hacía sus amigos y contestó.

—Vamos a guardar la tarta he ir al viaje de Hogsmeade. Hay podremos comerla con algunas chicas. —el cobarde chico terminó para salir por la puerta dirigiéndose hacia donde se reunían los estudiantes. Estaba emocionado, aunque sabía que esa adrenalina le duraría por poco tiempo. Además que estaba seguro que sus amigos se iban a entretener con otras cosas o personas en Hogsmeade. Pero eso que sentía ahora era algo especial y por un instante deseo que durara para siempre.


End file.
